Global Wrestling Coalition
Global Wrestling Coalition is a wrestling federation which opened in January 2007, created and run by Danny Vice. The goal is for a competitive, active, and exciting federation, with a balanced mixture of upcoming wrestlers with more experienced stars. There is one weekly show, Wednesday Night Assault. Formerly there was another one called Monday Night Mayhem, later changed to Massacre. Massacre now sporadically airs depending on the roster size. =History= The Global Wrestling Coalition began recruiting members in December of 2006. It's first show was January 10, 2007, which featured the opening round of an 8-man World Title tournament. The eventual winner was Miguel Sanchez, who won the title in the main event of GWC Alpha in February of 2007. In March of 2007, due to the enlarged roster, the GWC opened a second brand headed by Drake Kencedro. However, scheduling became difficult and the roster was taken back to one brand and two shows. At the May Pay-Per-View, the GWC created the advent of the Dark Crusade Match. Nikki Venus Era With Vice being injured at Kingdom Come, Nikki Venus took control of the federation. Her first order of business was a special show titled Welcome To Venus. She then headed up a new stable known as EPW, claiming they would be the new breed of the GWC. After various battles over EPW vs. GWC, T-Money defeated four other men in an Ultimate X match at GWC Viva La GWC to return full control of the GWC to the returned Vice. Nevertheless, GWC Tribulation proceeded to end the war with Skyler Striker and Xavier Cross surviving against the EPW team. =Titles, Achievements, & PPVs= =Roster= *Danny Vice *Michael "Thunder" Knight *Kid Hollywood *Skyler Striker *Christian Striker *Kevin Hardaway *Reckless Jack *Zak Warner *Samantha "Sammie" Rene *David Alastair *Random McRally *Creeping Death *Ash Darkstone *Jamal Carter *Anthony Clark *Xavier Hudson *The Stargazer *Phantom *Ricky Stevens *Alex Adams *Bill Cannon *Torture *Akira Mishima *Steve Carr *The Virus *Nail *DeAngelo Williams *Kurt Burton *Jonny Nova *Gary Black *Derek Sitar *Lee Rivvy *Wayne McGurk *Gus *Danny Stealman (as of 3/19/08) Tag Teams *Murder Inc. (Anthony Clark and Xavier Hudson) *The Agency (Akira Mishima and Kid Hollywood) *GamerJock (Alex Adams and Bill Cannon) *Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition (Ricky Stevens and Ash Darkstone) *Man Made Gods (Creeping Death and Torture) *The Axis (Michael "Thunder" Knight and Kurt Burton) *Forsaken Outcasts (The Virus and Gary Black) *Ebony and Ivory (Zak Warner and DeAngelo Williams) Stables None Notable Inactive Roster *T-Money *Red Solomon *Aria Cross *Bishop *Yukio Blaze *Talan Trenor *Ryder *Joe Ragnal *Synthy Eris *The Emperor *Spike Kane *Milo Holland *Cam Connor *Lexington "The Poet" Royale *Stephen "The Genius" Grace *Outcast *Triple X *Felipe Salarose *Bobby Cairo *BA Monk *JW McCammon *"Bukkake Man" Trent Helms *Chrysta the Ice Queen *Jericho *Dejavu *Derek Babylon *Davey Ortega =GWC Hall of Fame= *Class of 2007 **T-Money ***2x GWC World Champion **Miguel Sanchez ***First ever GWC World Champion **Michael "Thunder" Knight ***2x GWC World Champion ***First ever GWC Tapout Champion =External Links= *http://z11.invisionfree.com/The_GWC/ (Board was moved 8/16) *Archive Site Category: Federations Category: Active federations Category: Federations formed in 2007